A high demand exists for alpha olefins (“1-olefins” or “1-alkenes”), such as 1-octene and 1-decene. Many processes for producing alpha olefins use ethylene—a high cost feedstock—and produce other, less desirable olefin by-products. New processes are needed to economically produce relatively pure alpha olefins.